


𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐅𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐁𝐞 𝐌𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐞

by 7serName



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7serName/pseuds/7serName
Summary: Maggie and Carl set out to kill Negan, ultimately leading in a very gruesome death for Negan (;
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐅𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐖𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐁𝐞 𝐌𝐮𝐜𝐡 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐬𝐞

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is go or naw but I tried my best >u<  
> I mean I made this because, lets be real here, Carl killing Negan would've been the best ending!

"We need to be smart about this", Michonne remarked "Even if we have the other two communities helping us, the saviors have more guns and maybe more people."

"Not to mention Eugene is making them bullets" Rosita intervened.

"We have the people we need to fight" Rick's voice answered.

Carl was upstairs listening, earlier that day it was clearly established that the communities and the saviors were now at war. Though he doesn't understand why they won't attack now, if they’re so prepared why don't they sneak up on them at night? Surprise attacks usually work the best. Well, that's what Carl assumes.

He gets up from where he was sitting on the stairs and headed to his room, I guess the reason we aren't attacking is cause we aren't really prepared. He tells himself, he takes a deep breath, he's in his room looking out the window and his mind suggests to him, why not take a walk? He sees no harm in it so that's what he does.

* * *

As Carl walks, the night is empty and silent. The only noise he hears are the sounds of the crunches of leaves beneath his feet. Although in peace something alerts Carl when he hears rustling behind him he quickly spins around nearly losing his balance and pulls out his knife from its holder that makes a swift sound.

"Well, well, well" the voice spoke, though it was no mystery that the voice belonged to none other than,

_Negan_

"What are you doing here?", Carl asked keeping his stand, as Negan's figure appeared out of the shadows

"I could ask you the same thing, kid" he quipped.

"Why are you here, at Alexandria, and not back at the sanctuary, are there any other saviors with you?"Carl tried to ask these questions as calmly as possible but it was quite clear that he was slightly nervous that Negan might be planning a surprise attack.

"No need to fucking be a scaredy-cat Carl," he grinned.

_shit, he noticed_

"I'm not scared of you" Carl retorted, "Now answer my question, why are you here?" Carl was starting to get inpatient; he didn't want to deal with whatever bullshit Negan was trying to pull. Negan simply chuckled.

"I thought I would just take a look at this place for one more time, you know because after this 'war' that will happen this fucking place will probably be nothing but a goddamn pile", he spoke.

"We have more people" Carl snapped.

"We have more guns" countered Negan.

Carl was still holding his knife and Negan had Lucille resting over his shoulder, both of them kept their distance as if there was an invisible wall that kept them distanced. "Let's speak positively for a bit" Negan said, Carl gave him a confused look.

"What?" he questioned.

"Who will do the honors of killing me?" He chirped his grin growing, "I bet it'll be the widow" he jokes, "Or perhaps Daryl, hell he must want some pay back after what I fucking did to him", "Or is Ricky gonna strike me with that hatchet of his? Or.." he pauses, "Are you going to do the honor?", He grinned pointing Lucille right at Carl, his smile ear to ear.

"After what you did..." Carl began, "To Abraham, to Glenn. To Sasha.", "I don't know how we intend to kill but I do know one thing." Carl looks at him with pure intent, "Your fate will be much worse than what you did to everyone else."he snarled.

"Whoa", Negan spoke, "Now isn't that a cute _fuckin_ fairy tale" he teased, "You keep telling yourself that, Carl." Negan spins himself around leaving Carl a little speechless, then again it shouldn't really be an astonishment that Negan takes any threat he gets as a joke. "Until next time, Carl'' and with that Negan slowly disappeared again into the darkness.

_that asshole_

Carl stomped the way back home it felt stupid he knew it was stupid, but what if Negan was right? what if Negan wins this war and then everyones back under his thumb. He knows for fact that if Negan does win someone is going to die and he knows it will most likely be someone close to him.

The thought terrified him

He doesn't want to lose any more people

_He's already lost so much_

* * *

"I ambushed your ambush, with an even bigger ambush", Negan's voiced boomed.

Rick yelled, "How about you step out and face us!"

"Oh, I am everywhere, Rick. Some more bullhorns, more walkies. Pick a direction to run. See how you do, make it fun for all of us. " he dared.

_Carl's grip tightened on the gun_

"Guess what else I did? I brought you some of your old friends."," You remember your old buddy Eugene? Well, he is the person that made today possible. Same goes for Dwighty boy here. In case you were wondering, he didn't ream you on purpose."

_Maggie's grip tightness on her gun_

"No, he is just a gutless nothin' that sucks at life, and now he gets to stand up here and watch you all die. And he's gonna live with that. Gabriel, well...", he daunted.

_Rick grasp tightened on his gun, he had no intention of dying but the ways thing were going he would die fighting_

"We are cleaning the house today, Rick" he continued, " And then...there's you. It never had to be a fight, you just had to accept how things are."," So.." "here we go. Congratulations, Rick", he says as he shut the walkie off.

3!

2!

1!

_the bullets- exploded?_

"Now!", Rick yelled.

Everyone went towards the saviors shooting at the ones that we're still fighting, though the bullets that exploded had pretty much damaged all of them, Carl shot a few saviors straight in the head, he saw Rosita, people from hilltop, Carol, Morgan, everyone fighting but he just wanted one person dead,

Negan.

Carl runs up the hill, his eyes darting from place to place, there was a gunshot he turned around to see Carol.

"Pay attention, Carl you're going to get yourself killed!", she scolded.

"Where is he?!", Carl asked still looking around.

She questioned, "Who?" as she shot another savior

"Negan!", Carl spoke Carol paused for a second and the realization hit her that Negan was in fact not here anymore.

"That son of a bitch must have retreated" she cussed. She turned to Carl, "Go get your dad and try to find him" she ordered him as she left to continue in the battle. Carl ran towards his father, only to catch a glimpse of Negan running away.

"There's that son of a bitch!", He yells

"What?" Rick questioned

"Negan's running away!" Carl informs pointing at the retreating Negan This catches Maggie's attention and she quickly comes over.

"He's not going to get away!", Maggie didn't even bother to stop, she just kept running towards Negan. Rick signals Carl and Michonne, who was not far, to run with him to chase the very determined Maggie that was running after Negan. They catch up to Maggie who was catching her breath, and breathing heavily.

"Where is he?", Carl shouted

"I don't know, I lost him", Maggie mumbled, "He's here somewhere-" Maggie was cut of, out of nowhere Negan tackled her, grabbing the gun that was in her hand, but before he could shoot her Rick hit him with the back of his gun causing Negan to lose his grip from the gun but quickly he turned around a shot Rick right above the hip causing him to collapse Carl pointed his gun at Negan, about to make a shot but Negan threw his gun right at him, he sprinted away as quickly as he could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!", Maggie hollered it didn't matter that Rick was shot, nothing mattered to her, she just wanted to get him. As Carl was getting ready to hold back Maggie he saw his father on the ground groaning in pain with Michonne by his side.

"You two go after him", Michonne spoke as she helped Rick get up, "I'll take him back and make sure he's fine", "Go with Maggie". Carl didn't question nor protest as Maggie was already running to where Negan had sprinted off to, he trusted Michonne and knew that as long his dad was in her hands nothing bad would happen.

"Maggie wait!"Carl screamed, _god she's really fast_ , Carl thought to himself, once he was able to see where Maggie was, it was a house, a wooden house but it was two floors big, quite a big house for a cabin.

Slowly he opened the door, "Maggie?" he whispered, if Negan was here he definitely didn't want to alert him that he was here. Carl continued walking attempting to do so as quietly as possible. He heard soft footsteps, Carl got his gun ready quickly he turned around the corner and-

"Maggie my god, you scared me!", he whisper yelled.

A disappointed look came across Maggie's face, "I thought you were Negan!" she countered.

"Have you looked upstairs yet?", he asked, both of them keeping their voices as low as possible.

"That's what I'm going to do", she informed, turning herself around slowly walking towards the stairs. Carl had to admit the amount of determination that Maggie had to kill Negan was somewhat frightening. Hell if he was Negan he would probably just kill himself, actually he wished Negan would do that. He be doing everyone a favor.

Both of them slowly reached upstairs, both alerted their guns in shooting position, "You check the two rooms there and I'll check the three over here", she ordered, Carl nodded in agreement quietly moving himself to the first room. Maggie opens the door, _where could that fucker be_ , she asks herself. She looks around the room, checks the closet, no sight of him. She looks up, _an attic door_. She sets down her gun placing it on a desk at the corner of the room. She takes out a somewhat small knife she had stored in her jacket pocket, and she opens the door. Bringing herself up she looks around that place, it was dark, filthy and filled with items, as she brings herself to stand up holding her knife in case Negan is in here.

"I guess the widow will have the honor", the voice spoke She immediately turns around to see Negan leaning on the wall, with that grin she hated so much, "I got to tell you, Maggie, that's your name right?", she doesn't answer and this causes Negan to grin more. To her surprise Negan is holding Lucille, which makes her regret bringing only a small knife with her. "Don't worry" he coos, cutting maggie from her thoughts, "I'll make your death relatively painless", he grins.

Negan leaps forward swinging his bat, Maggie was able to dodge it and quickly she goes for the attic door only for Negan to grab her by her hair and slam it on the floor, "Look on the positive side sweetheart" he starts still grabbing her by the hair, "You'll soon see that husband you love so much", Maggie fights his grasp, she tries to punch him which was a mistake because Negan opened the attic door and threw her from it causing Maggie to fall on her back on the wood floor.

 _A loud thud,_ "Maggie?", Carl calls in a slightly panicked tone

"Oh! You brought the little fucking serial killer with you!" he tells Maggie, as she slowly gets up. Everything's blurry and a shooting pain in her abdomen arises, not for long though as she's pulled by her collar she starts squirming.

''LET GO OF ME!" she yelps, still thrashing and trying to get away from Negan's grasp, She hears a loud yell and a few gunshots, then she's let go as she quickly spins herself around her vision still slightly blurry as she sees Negan running into another room as Carl started shooting at him.

"Maggie, are you alright?"Carl asked, kneeling in front of her, her vision clears a little.

"CARL LOOK OUT-", the warning came too late Negan grabbed Carl by his shoulders and threw him over the stair rails that was quite high from the first floor.

"See now I didn't want to fucking do that!" Negan said, looking down at Carl he was groaning due to the pain that emerged from his spine, Maggie hurriedly got up and tackled Negan causing him and her to fall down the stairs, Negan got up more quicker then she did, "Still fighting, huh Maggie? Thats alright, I fuckin love strong women", he praises.

"Oh, shut up would you!"Maggie straight up kicked Negan though it didn't have much effect but since they were in the kitchen, Maggie grabbed a knife and was able to cut Negan's face before he could come any closer.

"You fucking bitch!", he yelled he grabbed her hand that was holding the knife, Maggie tried to punch him but he grabbed that hand too, "Looks like your stuck", he mocked Maggie gave him a disgusted look before head-butting him causing him to lose his grasp on her, the pain in her stomach got worse, and worse. She wrapped both of her arms around her stomach causing Negan to see an opportunity and before Maggie could react he grabbed her by the hair again and slammed it against the marble countertop, ultimately causing Maggie to pass out. "You fight well for a woman. " Negan said.

He heavily sighed, though the peace didn't last for long as immediately as he turned around he was greeted by a whack to the face, causing Negan to collapse, "AHH, GODDAMMIT", he yelled, though the hit blurred most of his vision his eyes were able to see none other than Carl holding Lucille, he startled to chuckle.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, ASSHOLE?", he yelled

"I think it's amusing", Negan said trying to keep his balance, "That was a good hit", he limped a little, and spit out some blood. "You're now at your potential, Carl", Negan said even though his face looked like shit with blood he was still fucking grinning.

"I'm nothing like you.", Carl spat

"You're the little serial killer now", Negan teased, "And killing me with Lucille, oh that's a lot like me." he noted.

"Remember how I said your fate would be much worse?" Carl said dropping Lucille, Negan gave him a puzzled look.

"What, kid? Can't finish the job?", "What happened to those man-sized balls you had?", he jokes, Carl grabs his gun, and pulls out a few bullets from his pocket. Negan doesn't do anything simply watches him, Carl loads the gun. "So, your going to shot me in the head? Give me a painless death? What happened to, ‘a fate worse than others’ bullcrap?", he says. He talks as if everything is a joke as if he wasn't on the brink of collapsing because of the hit he took.

"I'm not done yet." Carl states this catches Negan's attention as Carl steps closer. Negan backs away, "You're the one who is scared now", Carl comments.

Negan scoffs, "I'm not fuckin scared, kid" The moaning and groaning of the dead make themselves present, "Get this fucking over with Carl, if you're going to kill me do it, or just let me fucking live cause lets be fucking honest, you don't have the guts to kill me!"

_There's a loud gunshot_

"AGH", Negan yells as he collapses to the ground as he was shot in the leg.

"I said you would face a FATE worse than the one you gave others!" Carl said abruptly his voice was stern.

_another gunshot_

"I won't let you die if there isn't any pain!"

_another gunshot_

The walkers are getting closer. At this point both of Negan's legs were wounded, he couldn't stand up and he was whispering a bunch of curses under his breath. Carl was still pointing the gun at Negan but he made his way towards Maggie and was lifting her up, even though she still was passed out. Carl was leaving walking towards the back door.

"Kid, just kill fucking me!", Negan yelled in a nearly pleading voice.

Carl looked at him., "I'm not going to kill you", Carl said "They are" he gestured at the walkers that weren't far, Negan began squirming attempting to get up, but Carl shot him again on his right thigh, causing him to stay put, another gunshot on his left calf.

"CARL, Carl I swear to GOD GET ME OUT OF HERE AND QUIT FUCKING BLUFFING!", Negan hollered

"You think i'm bluffing?" Carl asked rhetorically, this time Carl is the one who grinning. "Have fun in hell, fucker.'' Carl opened the door to outside, ignoring Negan's screams and yells as the walkers began to tear apart his skin, he swiftly shut the door and hurried himself to get Maggie safely home.

He did it

He killed him

_He killed Negan_

**Author's Note:**

> Did this suck? I mean idk pls tell me!


End file.
